Replacement
by shobob
Summary: Yui is replaced by Azusa. Mio has to break the news to her.
1. Chapter 1

Yui entered the clubroom.  
"Hey everyone!" She greeted, throwing her hand up in a wave.  
Her enthusiastic entrance was met with an awkward silence as the other club members averted their gazes.  
"H-Hey Yui..." Ritsu managed quietly.  
Yui gazed at everyone with her typical deer-in-the-headlights look.  
"What's wrong guys?" She asked, not letting the atmosphere affect her.  
Mio came around from the table and put her hand on Yui's shoulder. "C-Can we speak outside for a bit Yui?"  
"Ah! Sure thing Mio-chan!" Yui answered energetically.

Outside the music room Mio refused to meet Yui's eyes. Instead she stared at her feet, unsure how to say what she needed to.  
"Yui..." She started.  
"Yes?!"  
"Er...ah...um..." Mio seemed to be on the verge of tears. "The club has been talking...a-and we decided that maybe its best if Asuza was the lead guitar...and uh um..." The tears were now flowing down Mio's pale cheeks. "We think the light music club would make more progress if you weren't holding us back!" she suddenly blurted out.  
"Ah..." Yui stumbled back, shocked.  
"With Azusa you just...just aren't needed anymore, I-I'm sorry!" Mio ran back into the clubroom, never once looking Yui in the eye.  
Standing alone in the hall, a blank expression on her face, Yui said to no one in particular, "I...see.."  
After a moment's silence she turned and walked back down the stairs from the clubroom, never to ascend them again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, the campus was in complete disarray. Everywhere, social workers, ambulances, and clean up crews could be seen. Weeping parents and siblings were standing outside the front gate, having heard that their child was killed in the massacre. The rejection was the last straw for Yui. She had at last felt that her mental disabilities were being accepted by her peers. She had no idea that they would so quickly turn on her when they could afford to replace her. Something about the whole situation caused her to lose it. It's unknown where she got such a high powered assault rifle as the Kalishnakov '74, but her methods irrelevant, Yui turned up at the school the day after being kicked from the club, and returned to the club room.  
"Yui... why are you here?"  
Mio asked with a gasp, still keeping her eyes averted. The mood was tense. Ritsu and Tsumugi also had regret in their eyes. Yui took her guitar case off her shoulder, and opened it. She took the rifle out, already loaded, and pointed it at Mio at point blank range. 


	3. Chapter 3

Azusa, who was standing near Mio, stood there awkwardly, her hair painted red, with a few chunks of brain dripping down her uniform. She was trembling in fear. Gasps and screams filled the room, and were soon replaced by the sound of the AK-74 going off again, this time pointed at Ritsu and Tsumugi. They were a good distance away, and both managed to avoid fatal shots, but were both peppered with rounds, and bleeding severely. They were both crippled. There was no escape. Yui repositioned herself and unleashed a volley at the crumpled, screaming form that was Tsumugi. She thrashed about for a good thirty seconds before she stopped moving entirely. Azusa ran for the door, only to be hit with the butt of the rifle, and cleanly knocked out. Ritsu, during this time, was hiding behind her drumset, bleeding from her left thigh, where she had been hit by the first volley. While Yui was preoccupied killing Mugi and knocking out Azusa, Ritsu had managed to detach one of her cymbals in careful silence. Just as Azusa was knocked out, she stood up, and tossed it at Yui, like a frisbee, but such an attempt was only an annoyance. Moments later, Ritsu and her drumset were full of bullet holes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Now Yui had what she wanted. The club members were dead, and Azusa was knocked out. She ran to the door of the clubroom, and locked it, also setting up a crude chair barricade. She closed the blinds and locked the windows as well. Just as her preparations were finished, someone came knocking on the door, asking if everything was alright. Yui didn't care, and didn't answer. She was locked in a room with Azusa, about to have her sadistic fun. In addition to the rifle, her guitar case was loaded with all sorts of crude torture devices. Knives, hooks, nails, ropes, etc. She first tied Azusa's unconscious body to a chair, and stripped her down to her skin. At this point, she was beginning to regain consciousness. As she blinked her eyes, Yui was standing before her, ready to greet her.  
"Wake up, Azu-nyan. The fun is about to begin."  
"Ugh... wha- what is this? What... where am I? Oh no... Yui..."  
Yui grinned, with malice in her eyes.  
"You shouldn't be so surprised, Azu-nyan. After all you've done to try to replace me. Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been sabotaging me. Doing everything in your power to turn THEM on me. But none of that matters now. They're gone. And I forgive you. So for now... let's just enjoy our tea and cake, like normal..." 


	5. Chapter 5

The screams could be heard all the way down the staircase. In the building proper, one could only imagine what was going on in the music room. Within fifteen minutes, a beaten, bleeding, and violated Azusa was sitting naked in a chair tied up, completely at Yui's mercy. Yui wished she could make this last longer, but she wasn't stupid. She knew the SWAT team would be showing up any minute. She had to finish quickly, and apply the final touches, then get moving. She took the last instruments of torture out of her guitar case; An electric drill, and a familiar pair of cat ears. She put the cat ears on Asuza's head and positioned the drill bit.  
"Say 'meow.'"  
Azusa could only whimper. Her flesh was strewn across the room floor. Her muscles ripped out, her blood everywhere. She had vomited into her own wounds, with a little direction from Yui's hands.  
"I SAID... SAY. MEOW."  
Azusa had been broken. She could only hope that she would be spared the killing blow with a little obedience.  
"N... N... Nyan."  
The sound of her quiet, muffled meow was completely overwhelmed by the drill tearing into Azusa's skull, forcing the cat ears to remain in place on her scalp.  
"Goodbye, Azu-nyan."  
Yui calmly remarked, as she walked away from the truly horrifying scene of a bleeding, naked catgirl spazzing out in her last moments before death. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yui had to move quickly. She knew that the school had probably been evacuated, and there was likely a unit of the police on the way, if not already on top of her. She carefully peeked out the window. There was panic. The Police had yet to show up, and the evacuation appeared to be very disorderly. People were running about on the front lawn, toward the front gate, which was completely crowded with parents, students, and teachers, scrambling through all the chaos.  
Yui, on the other hand, was calm. She had decided that she was going to kill as many of the fuckers who had rejected her from school life as possible, before the police got to her. She had no chance to escape, and nothing to lose. She precisely aimed out the window at the crowd, spotting one head in particular, that of the advisor, Sawako Sensei. She pointed her rifle carefully, and held it as still as possible. With one quick burst, the Russian made rifle spat out rounds towards the disorderly crowd, the first round impacted Sawako's skull, right between the eyes. The other rounds hitting non vital spots on students in the mob. Yui aimed at another head, and fired three bursts of two rounds. Not quite as precisely, these only hit shoulders and arms. She persisted, and eventually got a few other headshots in. At this point, the mob was running. People who had already been shot were either being carried, or left to be trampled, or hit again with Yui's surprisingly precise aim, considering the distance and her experience. Before the crowd managed to leave the gate and exit Yui's range of fire, she managed 4 more kills, and over a dozen nonlethal shots. 


	7. Chapter 7

As Yui's sniping concluded, she noticed her barricade was being hit. Apparently, someone wanted in. Yui had anticipated this. She prepared her last surprise from her guitar case... a Claymore. She set up the device by the door, and hid behind a desk, pointed toward the door. As the barricade fell down, and the door flew open, Yui covered her ears and closed her eyes, anticipating the inevitable flash bang grenade. It went off, and the pointman rushed in, tripping the Claymore. This left a rather large hole in the wall, giving Yui the ability to rise up and fire rounds at the shocked survivors of the SWAT team. With just a little preparation, Yui, a fifteen year old girl, was able to kill off a team of specially trained assault police forces. When the dust cleared, there was only one figure standing outside the door.  
"... Ui?" 


	8. Chapter 8: Ending A

"Sis... why..? Why are you doing this?"  
Yui could not answer. She had not anticipated her own sister showing up at the scene. Should she just kill her? Was Ui here to help out? Yes, that must be it. Ui always helps out her big sister when she's needed. She is so dependable.  
"I knew you'd come help me, Ui. Come on. There is probably another SWAT team on their way. We have to get out of here."  
"Yui... please. You can't do this!"  
"I've already done it."  
Yui replies, gesturing at the mound of corpses piled at the foot of the chair where Azusa's corpse was resting. "Are you INSANE!?!?"  
"Maybe I am." Replied Yui. "Aren't we all?"  
Yui began pacing back and forth across the room.  
"It's funny... all these years, I've been acting like the immature big sister, spoiled, demanding, and seemingly lazy... but as it appears, I am ACTUALLY CRAZY!!!"  
At this point she let out a loud bout of laughter, with tears streaming down her cheeks, out of nowhere. The magnitude of the situation had finally reached Yui's mind. "You're lost, Yui. There is nothing I can do. I'm going to end this now."  
"Huh?"  
-BANG-  
Yui was shocked. Her lung was just pierced by a bullet, fired from a gun that Ui was twirling in her finger.  
"The Colt single action army. The finest handgun ever made." Ui said, continually flipping and twirling the revolver.  
"Six bullets. More than enough to kill anything that moves."  
Five more shots resounded throughout the hall, and less than a minute later, Ui could be seen walking from the scene, down the stairs, never to ascend again, still twirling her revolver. 


	9. Chapter 9: Ending B

"Sis... why..? Why are you doing this?"  
Yui could not answer. She had not anticipated her own sister showing up at the scene. Should she just kill her? Was Ui here to help out? Yes, that must be it. Ui always helps out her big sister when she's needed. She is so dependable.  
"I knew you'd come help me, Ui. Come on. There is probably another SWAT team on their way. We have to get out of here."  
"Yui... please. You can't do this!"  
"But... Ui, it's always been you and me, hasn't it?" Yui says softly, "You look after me. I need you, Ui. I need you to help."  
A faint smile appeared on Yui's lips, could she bullshit her sister into sparing her? Not only sparing her, but joining her?  
"Yui..."  
"I love you, Ui! There's so much we can achieve together!"  
Ui stood there looking blank, clearly thinking it over. She stayed silent for one minute, then another, then another. Until finally "You're right, Yui. But promise me one thing.  
"Anything" Said Yui, with a triumphant smile on her face.  
"The next victims, should be those fuckwits we called parents. We can look after ourselves now, and it's not like they looked after us anyway."  
Hand in hand, they descended the steps of the Music Room. Cocked their weapons and walked calmly out of the schools front doors. The playground was full. When they left, there was nothing but a red-pink mulsh layering the asphalt. 


	10. Chapter 10: Ending C

When the dust cleared, there was only one figure standing outside the door.  
"Nodoka?"  
"That's right, Yui. It's me. Who were you expecting?" Nodaka said smugly.  
"You can't stop me." Yui says cocking her gun, "You never hurt me, so if you move out of the way now, I won't kill you."  
"No deal, Yui. Someone has to stop you."  
Nodaka reaches behind her jacket, pulling out a standard 12 gauge shotgun.  
"HA!" Yui laughs, "You think you can stop me with that?"  
"Not only can I stop you, I can do it with one shell." Nodoka replies.  
She jumps up kicking Yui's gun out of her hand and forcing the shotgun horizontally up against Yui's neck, pushing her up against the closed doors.  
"I've always had to take care of you, all the way through middle school. Now I'll be taking care of you properly."  
Yui gasps for air, but the shotgun is pressing her throat closed, her vision fades. Over her shoulder, see can see a painting, grinning at her. Turning to black from the outside in, the paintings grin, seemingly getting wider, is the only thing left she can see.

"YUI!" A shout calls out. A fist punches through the paintings shit eating grin. Nodoka relinquishes pressure in her surprise.  
"Ui?" She says, with a thoroughly confused look on her face.  
"Get your fucking hands off my sister, you bitch". Ui says in a tone that brooks no argument.  
Nodoka stares.  
"Let go. Now." Ui says with finality.  
"You know what? I don't think there's any way you can stop me."  
"I disagree" Ui says, withdrawing something from her jacket. "The Colt single action army. The finest handgun ever made." Worry flashes over Nodoka's face.  
"You wouldn't." Nodoka says.  
A loud bang resounds throughout the school.  
"Ui!" Yui shouts, filled with glee. "You saved me!"  
"Let's go home, sister. I'll bake you a cake."  
"I love you, Ui."  
"I love you too, Yui." 


End file.
